


The kid with a big cowboy hat

by Datbundo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AHIEHIHIEHIEHIE, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad! Gabriel, Dad! Jack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid! McCree, M/M, Need more kiddie McHanzo, Need more parents Reaper76, Parents do nasty things if you know what I mean, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datbundo/pseuds/Datbundo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jack and Gabriel were high-ranked police officers and the world was peaceful at the moment. They adopted an orphan named Jesse, who was obsessed with cowboys. He fell in love with Hanzo, a neighbor next door, who might shared the same feelings for him. Genji and them would cause tons of troubles together. Jesse thought his life was perfect and happy, until he was 13.<br/>~Based on roleplays~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a real deadeye, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, and I doubt my writing skill is good enough. Oh well.

"You would make a perfect parent, cariño." Gabriel words rang through Jack's ears and made him blushed. They stood in front of the orphanage with Jack squeezing his lover’s hand. Theorizing about parenthood was one thing, actually being at the orphanage was another thing entirely. Gabriel was more nervous than he'd thought he would be, grateful for Jack's presence, the comforting squeeze of his hand. 

“Are you ready?” Jack asked softly. 

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded, squeezed Jack's hand back, smiled faintly at him before turning his gaze back to the building in front of them. 

"I'm ready. Are you?" 

"Yes I am." Jack replied and flashed a gentle smile at Gabriel.

 

He opened the door, and the scenery inside warmed his heart. The kids were playing with each others and the caretakers too. They all seemed very happy. The sight immediately set Gabriel at ease – he’d always loved kids, and they were everywhere here, warm and cheerful and sweet. It was good to see, and just as wonderful to see Jack smiling. A kid was laughing and running when he bumped into Jack's leg. The man panicked and helped him up. 

"A- are you alright kid?" he asked. 

"I'm fine mister! And look, I'm a cowboy!" the kid cheered under the big hat and showed him his toy revolver. 

“Look at this one.” Gabriel laughed and nudged Jack’s shoulder before turning his attention back to the kid, kneeling down to meet his eyes. Jack heard Gabriel laughter and couldn’t help but to smile and blushed faintly. It always calmed him down. He had loved this man since they first met. His wonderful voice. His cheesy Spanish words. His beautiful body. And last night, oh it was- Jack was snapped back to reality by Gabriel's question to the child. 

“Your aim any good, vaquerito?” 

The little boy goofily grinned. 

“I sure am! Look!” he said and aimed his toy gun at the door behind the couple. 

“Pew! Pew! Pew!” 

Gabriel's grin widened a little at the kid immediately demonstrating his "abilities". He looked at the door, let his eyebrows raise in mock surprise. 

"Three direct hits." He declared at the imaginary bullet holes, clapped an affectionate hand on the kid's head over his ridiculously big cowboy hat. 

"You're a real deadeye, kid. That's a natural talent, isn't it Jack?" He rose to his feet, turning his attention back to Jack with a wink. 

"Yes it it" Jack replied, looking at Gabriel with a grin. "Do you want to go and play with your friends more?" 

The little boy nodded and ran after a kid who was playing with his toys. 

“He is really cute.” Jack commented with a soft smile.

 

One of the caretakers have noticed their little ‘conversation’ and went to the couple.  “His name is Jesse. Jesse McCree. His parents went missing after a night and he was left alone by himself. That cowboy hat of his is the only thing they left for him." she said "He has a carefree spirit though, which helped him to overcome all of the pain. Do you want to adopt him?" 

Gabriel felt the smile drop from his face as one of the caretakers explained the kid - Jesse's - story, his heart giving a sharp tug. That one was a fighter, he could tell. He was a little taken aback by the sudden offer to adopt him, giving Jack a look before turning back to her. 

"I think we're.. interested." He began carefully. "We'll need to talk about it. Maybe spend some more time with Jesse first, make sure he's okay with the idea too." 

“And we will have to prepare for the adoption, so by the time we could get to know him.” Jack added. 

"Good point." Gabriel agreed. It was true - they had very little in terms of supplies, mainly because they hadn't been sure about what age they'd wanted to adopt. He leaned an arm on Jack's shoulder and looked back in Jesse's direction, watching him play with the other kids, somehow charming and obnoxious all at once.

 

"He is cute though." He murmured to Jack, grinning. "A real life baby cowboy. Pretty hard to beat. Think he'd like us for dads?" 

"He sure will." Jack grinned back and put his arm around Gabriel's waist, pulling him closer. "Kids love you after all, just like how you loved them." 

Gabriel preened a little at Jack's words, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist in turn and chastely kissing the side of his face. 

"What can I say? I'm a lovable guy." He declared, ruffling Jack's hair affectionately. A thought occurred and he smiled, quirking an eyebrow at Jack. 

"All goes well, I'm teaching him Spanish so we can talk shit behind your back." He teased quietly, laughing.  Jack nudged Gabriel with his elbow, a frown appeared on his face.

“Watch your language old man, there are kids here.” 

Gabriel's grin only widened as he was chastised, and he put up a hand in surrender, amused. 

"That's why I lowered my voice, baby." He replied, still chuckling quietly. "Don't worry your pretty head. Besides, Jesse is a tough one. Bet he's heard worse. You ever been around cowboys before? Potty mouths." He laughed. 

"I'm just trying my best to protect the innocence of the other children.” Jack simply said but he couldn’t hide the smile growing on his face. 

“So noble of you.” Gabriel replied sarcastically. 

Jack gently patted Gabriel's back, humming a tune from his favorite song. 

"Should we talk to him about adoption now? Or we could go shopping for needed furnitures and come back here. Your call, soldier." a grin plastered on his face.

Leaning against Jack a bit as Gabriel thought over his options.

"Let's go talk to the kid for a while, first. No use shopping for him if he doesn't like us. Besides, he might have some opinions on interior design, anyway."  He teased.

 

Jack nodded in reply and they walked to the boy with the cowboy hat who was trying to shoot at imaginary images with his other friend. 

"Hey Jesse" the little cowboy turned to Jack with wide eyes. 

"How did you know my name, mister?" 

"Someone told us." Gabriel offered with a little smile, giving the kid a wink. "We didn't even have to ask. From what I can tell, you're pretty famous around here. My name is Gabriel." He added warmly before gesturing to his husband. "This is Jack."

 Jack's heart warmed as the word "husband" came out of his lover's mouth. He turned back to Jesse, who was confused. 

"But... You are both men!" the little boy said. 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the kid's disbelief, reigning in the sarcasm that so wanted to escape. 

"That's right. As long as two people love each other, it doesn't matter if they're the same gender. They can get married. Happens more often than you might think." He added, holding back a grin. This was a speech he hadn't been expecting to give today, but certainly not his first time explaining the concept to a kid. 

Jack heard the explanation and nudged Gabriel, but a blush was creeping on his face. “Cheesy old man.” He thought. 

 

"Why, does it bother you?" Gabriel asked, patiently. 

"Nope, sir! I"m totally cool with that" Jesse replied with a happy grin, saluting the men with his left arm. Jack chuckled at the cute action and patted his head gently. 

"You are adorable. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

"Tolerant, too." Gabriel agreed with a soft laugh, his heart flipping at the sight of Jack petting Jesse's head. If he hadn't been done for already, he certainly was now. Jesse was pure sweetness in an annoyingly dressed little package, and Gabriel knew he was just what he and Jack had been looking for. 

"Listen, vaquerito." He said, kneeling in front of Jesse once more, lowering his voice as though he was going to share a secret with him. "Jack and I are looking to adopt a kid, and I trust your judgement. You know any good kids here who might be interested?" He asked seriously, hiding his smile.

 

Jesse furrowed his brows and went silent for a moment, until he finally came up with an answer.

"Angela. Her parents died in a car accident, she told me so. She is a really nice person. She even gave me this colorful band-aid!" Jesse showed the couple the band-aid on his right arm, which is covered in little drawings. "If I could, I will give her the chance of being adopted to her. After all, she needs a loving family again. Besides, I'm a full-grown gentlemen now! Ladies first!" He said and bowed down.

 

That Gabriel hadn't been expecting, and he glanced over at Jack in near disbelief before turning back to Jesse. For a five year old kid to have such a level of selflessness - Gabriel could have cried. He reached out a hand and tugged affectionately at the brim of Jesse's giant hat.

"You're so sweet." Gabriel informed him, voice going soft and warm. "And your friend Angela sounds wonderful. No doubt in my mind someone will scoop her up soon. But in truth, Jack and I have gotten pretty attached to you." He reached out a finger, poked Jesse's nose. "We'd like to bring you home, if you'd like that too. What do you think?"

 

Jesse's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in surprise.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cheered and hugged the men's legs. "We will be an awesome family, living together in love and happiness!" Jesse said and threw his arms into the air. Jack looked at the young boy and smiled, scooping him up on his shoulders. "Then lets head back home, soldier!" He informed and mimicked a pose of a cartoon character, making Jesse laughed.

 

Gabriel watched them and smiled. This would be a memorable day.


	2. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, luvs. This chapter is kinda crappy and there's smut there and here, but I hope it's enjoyable.

After what felt like hours of filling out forms, obtaining a new birth certificate and reading informations, Gabriel and Jack could finally rest. They got into their car and Jack drove them back home while Jesse had already fallen asleep in the other man’s lap. The tired kid snored slightly and drooled on Gabriel’s brown jeans. The man chuckled and wiped the saliva away.

“That is so gross. But cute.”

Jack nodded and softly smiled. “Too bad we don’t have enough time to buy anything for Jesse.” He said. “I will cook dinner tonight. Hope he likes chicken curry for dinner.”

Gabriel nervously gulped down. Jack’s curry was the worst thing he’d eaten in his life: burnt meat, salty sauce and fucked-up rice, but he kept it as a secret to avoid hurting his lover’s feelings.

“Cariño, I think it’s my turn to cook tonight. Besides, we still have the ingredients for tacos. And they don't take a lot of time to make.” Gabriel commented and earned a huff from Jack. "Fine, then."

The couple went silent until the end of the ride to avoid waking up Jesse. The car stopped at a typical 2-story craftsman style house. Jack glanced at it and couldn't help but to smile. He inheritaged the house from his late grandfather, and the coziness design of it always brought back to him pleasant memories of his childhood. He parked the car in the garage as Gabriel brought the sleeping child in his arms to the living room and put him on the sofa. Jesse shivered, turned to his side and clutched the hat tighter to his chest. The man's heart skipped a beat, thinking he might have woken up his son. Gabriel gently patted the boy's back and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, vaquerito."

 

Jesse woke up to the comforting smell of food and rubbed his eyes. The boy panicked when he found out the big hat is not on his head, but he soon found it crumpled on the sofa. Straightening it out, the boy happily skipped down to the place where the smells came from. He looked into the room and his sparkling eyes widened at the sight of tacos - stacked neatly on the table and chocolate churros on a big plate. Jack was the first one to notice the child and a welcoming smile crept on his face. 

"Come in, Jesse." he gently said and waved his hand. "I was about to wake you up, as dinner is almost ready." Then the man turned his attention to Gabriel, who was making churros and humming a melody from a Spanish song. "And Gabe, a dozen of churros is already too many. We don't need another dozen of them."

Jesse and Jack couldn't help but to giggled as the man replied sarcastically. "I'm sure that you and the little boy of ours will devor them in one second. Cooking for you is like cooking for a whole army, babe."

 

Turning back and setting the last plate of food on the dining table, Gabriel said to Jesse. "Fill up, young man. Your stomach must be empty by now." And that's when the boy realized the black apron his father was wearing had big, bright red "#1 Dad" on it. 

They sat down and began to eat their dinner, with Jesse to the opposite of the couple. The hungry boy ate the food in a amazingly fast pace, gulping down tacos and the banana milkshake. Jack chuckled and leaned across the table to wipe the bits of food on Jesse's cheeks and the corners of his mouth.

"Don't eat that fast, soldier. You'll choke or get a stomach ache." he gently said and earned a salute from the boy.

"Sir yes sir!" Jesse chirped happily and Jack's heart melt at the words. "Aww~" he thought to himself.

"Just like what I've predicted," Gabriel said with a mocking smirk. "With you and Jesse around the food will be vanished in a minute." Jack huffed and slapped the back of Gabriel's head. "Shut it, Gabe."

Unsurprisingly, the prediction was correct.  
2 men and a young boy, barely even 6, took down a whole "army" of food. What an achievement! 

After dinner, Jack did the dishes and Gabriel showed Jesse around the house. Jesse felt a familiar feeling tingling inside his heart. The feeling of being loved and cared for again, being inside the parents' warm embrace. When Gabe showed him his bedroom, his eyes widened in awe. The room was a comforting amber with the sweet, gentle smell of fruit and flower.

"Sorry kiddo, we've only managed to prepare another bedroom for you. We can go shopping tomorrow and buy you cowboy bedspread, no?" He said.

"Yayyy! Cowboy bedspread!" Jesse threw his fists into the air.

Gabriel chuckled as he ruffled Jesse's smooth, brown hair. "Adorable."He murmured. "If you need anything, feel free to ask us. Goodnight, vaquerito."

"Goodnight papi!"

Gabriel closed the bedroom door, which he shared with Jack and stealthily tip-toed to the kitchen, avoid making any sounds. He crept up behind Jack, who was washing the dishes.

"Good evening, Gabe."

Mentally cursing himself, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders.

"How did you know it's me?" He asked.

"Oh please, I have been living with you for 6 years. Besides, you totally suck at stealth, you know that?"

Gabriel only let out a "Hmm" in reply. He buried his face on the crook of his lover's neck, letting the sweet aroma of his shampoo comfort him. He was so warm, so smooth compared to Gabriel's rough skin. He wanted him so bad.

"Gabe, I'm trying to do my work here." Jack said with a soft sigh.

"Dishes can wait. I cannot." the other man purred and stroked his chest. "My kitten."

The touch sent shivers down Jack's spine. He turned back to say something, but he was cut off by Gabriel's warm lips on his. The familiar flavor and sensation of Jack's kiss made Reyes wanting more of it. No matter how many times they have touched, kissed or made love, Gabriel always wanted more of the man. The kiss deepened and Jack took the dominance of it, tongue darted inside his lover's mouth. They soon broke away, breathless.

"Feisty little demon, aren't you?" Gabriel whispered into Jack's ear with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up old fart. Now finish what you started." The man replied mockingly and crashed his lips into the other's.

Gabriel lifted Jack up bridal-style and walked to their room. He put his lover down the bed. Jack looked around the room - scented candles burning, music in the background and fresh, soft bedspread. He smirked, this will be a fun night.

"I am not that old yet, cariño. Don't underestimate me." Gabriel purred seductively. "Tonight, we are getting rough. Just like how you prefer it to be."

Gabriel ripped open Jack's shirt, which sent a few buttons flying away. He leaned over the whimpering man and nipped at his inviting neck. Jack winced in pain as his lover's teeth dug deeper into him. Gabriel could taste the metallic blood from the bite. He darted his tongue around the teeth marks and earned a soft moan from Jack. He smirked and rubbed their erection together.

"You like that, cariño?" Gabriel hummed as he left scratches and bruises all over Jack's body. "You are mine, and mine only." Tears of pain and pleasure began to stream out of Jack's eyes. He whined and moaned for more, but Gabriel kept their pace steady:

"Not so fast, kitten. The night is long, and this is only the beginning of it." The man purred before striping out his shirt

Gabriel Reyes thought he had prepared everything for their night, but he was wrong. He forgot to lock their door and most importantly, forgot that there was a new member of the small family.

Jesse knocked on the door of their bedroom. The boy had been finding them around the house, but still no sight of the couple. No reply. Jesse grew tired of waiting and he decided to open the door, revealing two blodied and bruised men.

"Shit." Gabriel murmured quietly.

"I- I'm really sorry. I didn't know that..." Jesse stuttered in shock and he closed the door.

The couple dressed up as quickly as they could, Jack wearing a silly turtle neck shirt to cover his bite marks. They got out of the room and found Jesse crying on the sofa, face buried in the big hat. Gabriel sighed and sat down next to him, arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Look, we are sorry. It must be traumatizing for you to see what happened. We promise this will never happen again." Gabriel said, voice filled with guilt.

The young boy wiped away his tears and mumbled.  
"I'm sorry too. Crying is only for the weak... But please dads, don't fight and hurt each other, will ya..?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat when Jesse asked them. Did the boy _cry_ because he thought they are fighting? He also sat down on the sofa and sighed with a soft smile which calmed the boy down immediately.

"We were not fighting, boy." Jack assured him gently.

"Yeah, and your father turned out to like it a lot too." Gabriel said with a smirk, making Jack blushed as red as a tomato.  "Shut up Gabe." the man murmured. Jesse tilted his head to the right, obviously confused.

"But... Wasn't it supposed to hurt? Pain is not enjoyable ain't it?" The boy blurted out of curiosity. Jack thought they had gone too far and replied "You'll know it when you are older." before Gabriel had a chance to come up with a lecture about their "activities". That was not what he intended to do.

"But I'm a big man, dad! I'm not a baby anymore!" Jesse protested, puffing his chest out and straightened his back. Gabriel chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"You'll always be a young child. Our child. No matter how big you grow, how old you get. We are always here for you." The man said.

"Now who's the cheesy one, Gabe?" Jack asked mockingly. Gabriel just sighed and poked his lover's forehead. "I'm just saying the truth here, cariño."

 

Jesse said he couldn't sleep. That's why he came into their room. So the small family decided to talk until midnight -  about their past, shared memories and adventures. They stopped when the young boy leaned against Gabriel's chest and snored lightly.

"Hey you cheeky little bastard, sleeping while your dad is talking is rude!" Gabriel joked and pinched Jesse's cheek gently. The young boy let out a "Urgg.." before leaning on Jack. The man shot Gabriel a victorious grin and scratched Jesse's back, making the boy smile in satisfaction in his sleep.

"Let him sleep, Gabe. It was a tiring day for the boy after all." Jack softly smiled.

"Always so heroic, farm boy." Gabriel huffed mockingly.

"Just like how you want me to be." Jack gave him a wink before lifting the child up and set him on the bed in his room. He placed a goodnight peck on Jesse's forehead before closing the door.

Yawning, the tired man walked to his room, unsurprised when he saw Gabriel half naked on the bed.

"We haven't finished our fun night, cariño."  The man purred.

"Tomorrow, perhaps. M'tired." Jack waved his hand dismissively before rolled onto his side and soon fell into his peaceful slumber.

"Not you too. At least I didn't choose Linkin Park as our background music this time. Huge improvement!" Gabriel murmured quietly before wrapping his arm around the other man's waist. "Goodnight, cariño." 


	3. New neighbors, new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally~ The Shimada are here! Sorry for the wait, i have to rewrite this chapter for a few times and it turns out to be quite long. Thanks for reading tho~

The next morning, Jack woke up with an aching head. He glanced at the clock - 06:14. "Too early for a Sunday morning." he thought. The blond decided to get up but he was pulled back to the bed by warm, rough hands.

"Why so soon...?" Gabriel mumbled as he rolled over Jack, pinning him down. He placed gentle kisses all over the man's neck and shoulders, and a quick peck on his lips. Jack loved it, but he decided to speak up as he didn't want to waste more time. "Gabe, I have to make breakfast now. We are going to prepare Jesse's room and buy more groceries, remember?" Jack said, pushing the other man aside. 

"Will there be pancakes, Mr. Grouchy?"

"No if you are going to keep me here, Linkin Park." 

Gabriel let go of the man and smirked. Nice 'nickname'. "Alright, my little sunshine." Jack only huffed as he slid down the bed. "I'm immune to your charm by now, Gabe. I'm not a teenager that swoons over your words anymore.Try harder next time." 

"Liar. I know you love it." The other man laughed and followed Jack to the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?" He asked with a playful smirk. His lover just huffed in reply. "Fine."

"You know, it's been a while since we last do it in the bathroom." Gabriel offered with a shit-eating grin which made Jack both wanting to kiss the man, then blow a punch to his face.

"I hope you still remember the promise you made last night, cariño." Gabriel whispered in Jack's ear as he nipped at it gently and drew a moan from Jack. 

"You can't wait until night, can you?" Jack let out a soft chuckle as he kissed the man passionately, arms wrapped around his broad, tanned shoulders. "Either can you." Gabriel murmured with a smirk.

 

They had fun that morning. 

 

Later the couple, dressed up and satisfied, got out of their room. Little did they know, Jesse had prepared an ambush attack and ready to surprise them. When their bedroom door clicked open to reveal two men, the young boy rolled down from the sofa and yelled. "Combat roll!" He then jumped at them, pinning the couple to the ground.

"Good morning pa's! What do you think about my new special ability?" Jesse grinned from ears to ears as Gabriel struggled to get him off. He let out a small chuckle: "Still need more improvements, vaquerito." 

"Aww shucks! I have been practicing it for a long time!" The boy scratched the back of his head. Jack ruffled his hair and replied. "You did a great job, kid. Totally caught us off guard." 

"Better than your father when he was five." Gabriel smirked as Jack shot him a dead glare. "Don't you dare, G-"

"Tell me the story, pa!" Jesse chirped, eyes sparkled like the brightest stars in the black sky. Jack sighed and face palmed. He knew stopping them now was impossible. Not wanting to join in the embarassing story, the man went to the kitchen and prepared the pancake batter.

"When Jack was about your age, he was a huge fan of Captain America." Gabriel began to tell the story. "He broke his ankle while mimicking a stunt from the film. It was embarassing. Put him in the hospital for 2 months straight!"  

Jesse and Gabriel weren't suppose to laugh at the story, and they were not suppose to laugh that hard. Jack could hear them from the kitchen while he put a plate of pancakes on the table. "Assholes." he mumbled quietly. "So they did talk shit behind my back, just not in Spanish." The breakfast was made and Jack called Gabriel and Jesse, who were chatting in the living room, to the kitchen. 

"Cariño! This precious little boy can speak Spanish!" Gabriel said with a huge grin on his face and patted Jesse's back. "Not very fluent though. I might need to teach him more." 

"Oh please, Gabe." Jack shot him a dead glare before taking out some milk from the refrigerator. "PLEASE don't ruin the innocence of the children. I'm so tired of it. So tired of you." Gabriel just chuckled before wrapping his arms around Jack and kissed him. "Grumpy. Why don't we lighten the mood up for a bit?" 

"Stop it. There are kids around." Jack mumbled and pushed the other man away. Jesse was, indeed, watching them with curious eyes and a wide smile. Gabriel sighed as he glanced from Jack to Jesse, and Jesse to Jack again. "That was embarrasing." Gabriel muttered. "But worth it." 

"Worth it my ass." Jack thought before rolling his eyes. He had always have grumpy Sundays, maybe they had been a part of him. He couldn't help it, but suddently Gabriel came into his life and told him how cute he was being all grumpy and grouchy. "He only said that to get into my pants." Jack thought to himself and tried to maintain a good distance between them. He failed. Before he knew it, he fell for the man. Hard.

 

Their breakfast was finished in laughter and Spanish words coming from Jesse and Gabriel. Jack watched them with a sigh, their speaking was all Greek to him. The famly then went to the nearest supermarket and bought a ton of groceries and furnitures, mainly for Jesse. Jack insisted the young boy to choose less junk food, which would be bad for his health, but Gabriel shushed him up.

"Let the boy do anything he want. I want him to live in freedom, unconstrained by strict rules and laws." The man reasoned and earned a huff from his lover. 

"If then, why are you so strict and demanding to your inferiors?" Jack asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"And Chief Morrison is oh so friendly." Gabriel replied in a fake mocking tone. "I just want my men to finish their work at their best. Besides, we should not let our work compromise our home life." He added, patting Jesse's head throught his big cowboy hat, who was munching on his second bar of chocolates. 

"So noble of you." Jack shot back, but he couldn't help but to chuckle when Gabriel looked at him in surprise. "Hey! That was supposed to be my line!"

"Payback." The other man grinned from ear to ear as he winked at Gabriel.

 

When the small family went back to home, they saw a sleek black Honda Civic parked in front of a neighbor house with shiny furnitures and household appliances at the door, waiting to be brought inside by the workers. "Ah, finally the Shimada are here." Jack said from the driver seat. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know their name?"

"I am not an Inspector for no reason." Jack replied with a smug look on his face. "Yeah, but that makes you like a creepy stalker or something." Gabriel jokes as he elbowed the man. "Hey! I'm trying to drive and park our car, can't ya see that?" The other man growled. 

"The Si-ma-da?" Jesse spoke up in confusion and Gabriel couldn't help but to laugh at the pronunciation. "It's Shimada, young man." Jack replied. "They are from Japan."

"The place with sushi?" The boy asked, eyes sparkled in awe. "God, I haven't met them yet and I have already loved them!" He grinned.

 

The Shimada parents were kind enough to spend some time having a small talk with Jack and Gabriel. They ran a business: the Shimada Corporation and decided to open a small headquarter in the U.S, directed by Mr. Shimada himself. When his parents were busy chatting, Jesse went upstairs and laid on the bed, admiring the cowboy bedspread. Looking out of the window, he noticed a boy with long black hair reading near his window, which was a meter higher from Jesse's. A Shimada, Jesse thought, his new neighbor. Curious, he decided to make a paper aeroplane and threw it to the glass of the other's window. The Shimada immediately snapped up from his book and opened his window. He noticed a small boy with a big hat grinning and waving at him.

  
"Hey! Yer one of the Shimada, huh?" Jesse asked. "The name is Jesse. I am your new neighbor! What is your name?"

The other boy nodded awkwardly. He didn't expect to be greeted by another boy around his age. "My name is Hanzo." he replied.

"Hi Hand-soap! Nice to meet ya!" Jesse's grin widened.

"It is not Hand-soap, it's Hanzo." The boy corrected. "Why are you dressing like that?" Hanzo asked, but he was hardly the one to talk, with the traditional kimono he was wearing.

"Because I'm a cowboy!" Jesse chirped as he showed him the toy revolver. "Or at least that's what I wanted to be when I grow up. What about you?"

Hanzo looked down to Jesse in confusion. "What about me?"

"What are ya gonna be when you grow up?" Jesse asked him with a soft smile.

"I am going to take care of my father's business as the eldest child in the family."

"Aww shucks! I thought you will be a samurai, or even a ninja! Y'know, throwing ninja stars around? What are they called again, su... su-rii-kin?"

"Shuriken. They appeared a lot in movies, but actually they are not very effective in real life as the damage a shuriken caused is not much." Hanzo sighed as Jesse arched his eyebrow. The words were clearly hard for a 5 years old like him to understand fully.

"Anyway..."  Jesse changed the subject. "I'm sure you will be a great samurai!"

Hanzo only nodded but a soft smile was slowly forming on his face. Jesse's eyes brightened at the sight as he tilted his head to the right and grinned happily.

"Would ya like to be my friend?" He asked Hanzo, eyes glistened with hope. The other boy stared at his baby chocolate brown eyes and sighed. "Yes."

Jesse mentally fist bumped himself. He knew no one could resist his cute lil' look. "Awesome!" The boy yelled with a big grin.

The boys both talked about their family, their interests and future dreams. Hanzo smiled to himself, meeting new people was not as horrible as he thought. He was glad to find out that Jesse was only a few months younger than him. Suddenly a small boy with a big, soft orange scarf wrapped around his neck bashed in the room and jumped on Hanzo's back.

"Aniya! Mother was looking for you!" He yelled. Hanzo was not startled by the action, the boy must have been familiar with it. Genji wrapped his tiny baby legs around Hanzo and glomped his brother.  
Jesse chuckled and waved at the boy.

"Hey lil fella! I suppose y'all kin?" Jesse asked.

Genju went silent for a while, trying to process the words Jesse spoke. "N...nani?" he stuttered in confusion. Hanzo sighed as he replied.

"Yes. This is Genji, my brother." The boy said. "I apologize, but we have to go now. We are supposed to prepare for our arrival with Mother and Father long ago."

"Alright then! Good luck. Bye Hanzo, bye Genji!"  Jesse chirped as the boys walked away. He shut the window down and turned around when he heard snickers. Gabriel was at his room's door.

"The Shimada boys are cute, aren't they?" Gabriel began. "I bet they haven't been familiar with the U.S yet. Would you mind helping them out?"

Jesse nodded with a bright grin when Gabriel patted his head.

"Good. Now lets head downstairs and help your papi with his lunch, will you?"

"Sir yes sir!" Jesse gave him a mock salute before rushing down the hallway. "Race ya there pa!" He yelled.

"Hey! Come back here you little..!" Gabriel laughed before running after the boy.

"Don't you dare running inside my house! The lady is not young anymore, she can barely withstand it." Jack yelled from the kitchen, clearly annoyed.

"It is unwise to talk about a lady's age, cariño." Gabriel replied, breathing heavily. He threw himself tiredly on the sofa, next to Jesse. "That was considered cheating, vaquerito. Your sweet victory doesn't count." He huffed.

"Sorry not sorry!" Jesse chirped as he tucked his tongue out.

"Now would ya mind helping me a bit? Someone is dying here." Jack said, struggling with packets and bags of food. "What would you like for lunch?" He asked, Gabriel and Jesse replied at the same time and fist bumped each other.

"Quesadilla!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Jesse did fall in love with one of the Shimada :3
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any recommendations for this fic, please leave a comment! I appreciate all of your help and ideas, luvs.


	4. "Justice rains from above!"

"But pa's! I don't want to go there!" Jesse whined as he pulled the sleeve of Jack's police officer uniform. "I'm scared!"  
Jack sighed and patted the young boy's head. "Jesse, sweetheart, you'll be alright. I promise Auntie Ana is a good person. We have duties to take care of and you are too young to go with us."

"Can I stay with the Shimada family? Please pa's?" The young boy pouted, trying to pull the best puppy face he could. "Pwease?" His big eyes sparkled as he blinked twice.

"No, mijo." Gabriel said, definitely not affected by the cute look from Jesse. "The Shimada also has work to do, we shouldn't annoy them." The man lifted Jesse up and put him inside the car, fastening his seatbelt before going to the driver's seat, Jack followed him soon after. They drove off as quickly as they could, Jesse puffing his cheeks and grumbling in protest. Jack chuckled as he asserted the boy: "Don't worry Jesse, I'm sure Auntie Ana will like you."

"Unless you decided to annoy her. Then I'm pretty sure she will skin and gut you alive." Gabriel murmured.

"Gabe!" Jack glared at the man and slapped the back of his head.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Gabriel laughed as he tried to duck the slaps from Jack. "That's not what I mean, really!" 

They stopped at a weatherworn house with a small but green, beautiful garden. Jack got out of the car to lead Jesse inside. "Wait for us, Gabe. I will be back soon." He said to his husband who gave him a nod in reply. Jesse nervously tugged down his father's sleeve as he followed him into the house.   
Jack rang the bell and the wooden door immediately opened after that. Jesse'd eyes widened in shock as they were supposed to wait for a moment before the door opened. A beautiful woman stood tall and proud in front of them, a small smile appeared upon her face.

"Jack! I've been expecting you since the morning!" She exclaimed. "Is this Jesse?" she asked and kneeled down, making eye contact with the boy. Jesse grinned confidently as he took his hat off and held it on his chest. "Yes, Ma'am!" He chirped. Ana's smiled widened as she patted his messy brown hair.

"I am not that old yet, young boy." She said and Jack looked at her in disbelief before rolling his eyes. "Alright, Gabriel and I have to go now. We'll pick Jesse up at 3.30 in the afternoon. Thanks for watching over him, Ana." He said.

Ana shot him a "I will kill you later, Morrison." look before gesturing Jesse to go inside and closed the wooden door. The young boy looked at the house in awe. The walls were amazingly white, the living room was big and organized and there were small pots of plants here and there. Jesse spotted a young girl, perhaps three years old, sleeping on the big couch.

Ana sighed as she walked to the girl and shook her gently. "Fareeha, wake up. Jesse is here." The girl squirmed as she rolled to her left and fell down from the couch, hitting the carpet with a thud.

"Ouch!" she muttered before struggling to get up. Jesse couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight before offering the girl his hand. Fareeha grabbed it tightly as she jolted up. "Thanks." she chirped with a soft smile.

"Ya welcome, kiddo!" Jesse replied back with a grin. Such a memorable first impression.   
\-----------  
Gabriel looked at the new recruits in front of him, chatting and laughing with each other. "Still young and inexperienced, I see." He thought to himself before coughing to clear his voice. The laughter died out immediately and a smirk formed on his face. Good.

"First of all, I wanted to make sure you newbies are able to perform some standard maneuvers. If you failed the test, you would not survive one day here. You'd be a shame for your family if you were sent back home." Gabriel spoke loudly and clearly, his voice sent shivers down the recruits' spines. Some of them paled in fear, some looked at him in determination and admiration.

"All I ask from you is discipline and hard work. I don't expect skills and knowledge from new recruits, you will learn as time passed. Now go out there and make me proud!"

The results Gabriel got was disappointing. 12 out of 28 new recruits made it through the test, barely even half of them. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist down the table, drawing a horrible crack noise from it. He heard talking and laughters from the hallway.

"Chief Morrison is such a good man!"   
"Yes! Almost everyone got recruited, and he even gave second chances to a few people."  
"That was amazing! Chief Reyes though, he is scary!"

Gabriel clenched his fists tighter. Jack had always been a better man than he was, at home or at work. A sour and bitter tang of jealousy formed in the bottom of his heart. He was pulled back to reality when his office door creaked open, revealing a blond man in blue uniform.  
"Chief Morrison." Gabriel tried to keep calm, but the greeting sounded like a harsh growl.

"Gabriel Reyes." Jack huffed as he entered the room. "What did I tell you? Stop being so strict to your new recruits, I am sure some of them are crying for mom and peeing themselves." 

"Only the best officers are allowed to be in my unit. That is why your men are all dumbasses." Gabriel growled. "Weak. Untalented. Stupid."

"Hey! Stop treating them like that. They are not tools, they came here to make the world a better place. To earn a living!" Jack replied, his voice slightly trembled with anger.

"Still the boyscout you were years ago, Jack. Who doesn't know Chief Morrison came here to 'change the world'? To 'protect our people'?" Gabriel shot back, eyes reddening in wrath. "If you really mean to do that, stop recruiting useless pricks into your unit! They don't worth your sympathy." 

"Do you think this is a game, Gabriel? Eliminating everyone that doesn't 'deserve' the job? You must give them a lot of time to improve, don't waste their hidden talents like that." 

Gabriel huffed in defeat. He did not want to argue with Jack, he wanted to end this useless bickering and had a break. It had been a God-awful day for him. "Alright you narcissistic little fuck, you won. I should have been more friendly and accomodating with the new recruits. I am going to reason with them again and perhaps giving them second chances."

"Don't call me like that!" Jack growled before offering Gabriel his hand. "Sorry for being so ruthless and grumpy." 

"Yes, sweetheart." Gabriel shook the other man's hand. "I'm sorry too."

"Remember your promise, Gabriel Reyes." Jack replied before pulling his lover up from his chair, making Gabriel fell into his arms. "Should we grab our lunch now?" 

Gabriel smiled slightly. "You always know what I'm up for, cariño." 

\-------------------

Ana knew she should not let two children: a five years old and a 3 years old alone together. She just wanted to bake some chocolate cookies for them as snacks.. When she came back into the living room from the kitchen, an eraser flew right into her face. Her face paled in horror: the rare flower vase she owned was now shattered on the ground, cushions and furnitures laying around, just like a real battlefield. 

"Woops! Sorry Auntie Ana! The flashbang wasn't suppo-" Jesse reasoned but his attention was turned back to Fareeha, who has climbed up and standing on top of the couch, a box of crayons in her hands. "Fareeha, wait!" The boy startled, trying to run away, but it was too late. 

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" The little girl yelled before dumping the box of crayons at Jesse. "Ouch! Ouch! Man down! McCree down! I need support immediately, my health is running out!" The boy was rolling on the ground and yelling in (fake) agony. Ana sighed as she picked up a cookie from the tray and slipped it inside Jesse's mouth.

"Take your medicine." She smirked as Jesse's eyes widened. "Dat cookie is gud!" The boy shot back up, mouth full of the delicious sweetness. "Get in there, I'll keep you patched up." Ana said as Jesse grinned and nodded at her. Turning back to Fareeha, who was angry her mom helped her 'enemy', Jesse pointed the toy revolver at her. "Watch and learn." He said and 'fired' the revolver three times. 

"Pharah eliminated!" Jesse blew out the imaginary smoke that came out of the gun's barrel before shoving it down his shorts' pocket.

"That was unfair!" Fareeha stomped her feet on the couch and puffed her cheeks up. Ana chuckled as she gave the child a cookie. "Children, it's time to rest. Eat your cookies, they are newly made." He smile soon turned into a grim expression, eyeing the broken vase and dirty cushions. "And please clean up the mess you made." Jesse and Fareeha shuddered in fear as they saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I ran out of ideas and dunno what to write...


End file.
